


Love Bites

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Day 8: October is the month of the wicked, and Jongin has his very own wicked...





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> For today, we have blood/gore, and as soon as I saw it I knew I was writing vampire!au~ originally it was supposed to be threesome too, but I'm saving that one for later... Also, this is not "standard" vampire!au, but in a way more......"realistic", I guess - at least as realistic as it can get when writing about vampires - but you'll see!

 It was October, the month where the days shorten and the nights get longer and longer, darkness once more claiming the world. It is the month of the wicked, culminating with the day when, supposedly, the veil between the two worlds are at its thinnest point, allowing beings to travel back and forth.

 But Jongin knew that the wicked do not need a special day - oh, no, the wicked are always close by, hiding in plain sight…

 Just like right now, amongst the jumping masses in a nightclub, moving alongside the beat pumping through the too-warm room. Even if Jongin did not know how to recognize them all, as they were indistinguishable from ‘pure humans’, he knew that they were there, mingling with his own species. Just like the creature in front of Jongin, one hand curled around the back of Jongin’s neck as he grinded against Jongin. His slender fingers were cold against Jongin’s heated skin, the temperature difference noticeable even if his skin was adjusting to the temperature of the room, but just not enough.

 Because Baekhyun belonged to the  _ dead _ category of beings, the kind with a preference for blood. Jongin’s blood, to be precise, because apparently he smelled  _ delicious _ .

 They had been dancing for quite some time now, Jongin’s hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, even as Baekhyun appeared as impeccable as ever. Not so strange, considering Baekhyun was physically unable to sweat, what with him being undead and all that. A dead body animated with a soul, blood, and some kind of magic (Jongin was not too sure about the science behind it, and had decided on magic being the most probable explanation) did not produce sweat - or anything else, really. It kind of just  _ existed _ . But wow, what an existence it was…

 Jongin was already feeling Baekhyun’s effect on him by the time Baekhyun finally turned around and got up on the tips of his toe to whisper-shout into Jongin’s ear, asking if he wanted to leave now. Jongin nodded before Baekhyun had even finished his question, more than ready for the obvious next step, and he did not miss the pleased smirk on Baekhyun’s lips when the vampire pulled back, grabbing Jongin’s hand to pull him through the throngs of nightclub-goers, and out into the chilly night. It was beautiful, barely a cloud in the sky, letting the moon and stars show off their best sides, but Jongin only had eyes for the bright beauty in front of him.

 Baekhyun was enchanting, such a beautiful contrast to everything Jongin was. All pale skin, loud laugh, vibrant personality, and so, so beautiful, it was not at all strange that Jongin could not tear his eyes away.

 It was not long before they were inside again, and then Baekhyun was pushing Jongin up against the back of the door, chasing away the slight chill of Jongin’s body after the walk with his cool but insistent lips, and Jongin easily gave in. Baekhyun was cold, but his passion was pure fire, fanning the flames inside of Jongin to roaring heights.

 Clothes were quickly discarded - some might even have been torn, but Jongin would not be surprised, Baekhyun was a bit careless sometimes - on the way to the closest suitable location, the sofa this time around. Baekhyun had a tendency to be impatient as well, but Jongin was just as impatient, not protesting in the least when the back of his legs hit the edge of the sofa and he was pushed down into it.

 Baekhyun did not get hard - he did not have the blood nor the heartbeat to fill the erectile tissue to achieve an erection, which Jongin honestly found to be a bit of a shame - but Jongin got hard enough for them both. Especially with Baekhyun on his knees between Jongin’s spread legs, alternating between slowly dragging his mouth up and down Jongin’s length, and scraping his sharp canines against the insides of Jongin’s thighs. The second part was mostly for Baekhyun’s sake,  _ tasting _ the scent of Jongin’s blood through his skin, but it still sent shivers up and down Jongin’s spine, goosebumps spreading across his bare skin.

 After a breathy gasp of his name, Baekhyun disappeared, and it was only the slight gust of wind hitting Jongin’s body before he feels Baekhyun climb into his lap, Jongin’s eyes having fallen closed without him really paying attention, that hinted to Baekhyun having raced through the apartment using his enhanced speed. And as Jongin opened his eyes to find Baekhyun with a bottle of lube in his hands, ready to pour some onto his fingers, he got why.

 Intercepting the dribble with his own fingers, Jongin wrapped his other arm around Baekhyun’s back, pulling him closer to his chest. Baekhyun only raised an eyebrow as he closed the lid of the lube and threw it to the side, already knowing that Jongin liked doing it for Baekhyun. As he trailed his fingers down, Jongin kept his gaze locked with Baekhyun’s, watching as his eyelids fluttered as Jongin pushed his first finger inside.

 Baekhyun could still feel sensations of various kinds, his nerves were still sending signals to his brain, even if they were not quite the same, or so Baekhyun had explained. Like pain, he could still feel it, but it was nowhere near as intense as for a human, and much easier to ignore. The same with pleasure, it was still there, just muted.

 Until it came to blood. Blood was so much more to Baekhyun than just sustenance, in a way that was honestly a bit unbelievable and hard to understand for Jongin, since he did not have the same frame of references. He just knew that blood was amazing, and that was really all he needed to know.

 As Jongin continued to stretch Baekhyun open, Baekhyun’s fingers traveled across Jongin’s face, more often than not sliding across Jongin’s parted lips. He had a thing for them, almost a fixation, and the next time his fingers traveled across them, Jongin sighed the tip of Baekhyun’s middle finger into his mouth, teeth biting down just enough to keep the finger in place. Baekhyun closed his eyes on a shaky exhale, and when he opened them again, they were glowing red.

 Putting his thumb beneath Jongin’s chin, Baekhyun used his grip on his jaw to pull him forwards into a messy kiss, finger still in the way, but neither caring about it. And when they separated, Jongin panting from breathlessness, Baekhyun surged forwards to lick away the saliva that had run down Jongin’s chin, Jongin tilting his head back to allow Baekhyun to continue down his neck. And down Baekhyun went, nibbling and licking, until finally settling on a spot and  _ sucking _ .

 Groaning, Jongin’s hips raised into the air, searching for friction he did not quite get, his and Baekhyun’s bodies too far apart. Then Baekhyun’s fingers were wrapping around Jongin’s wrist, pulling Jongin’s hand away, before the same fingers wrapped around Jongin’s length and Baekhyun lifted himself high enough to be able to sink down onto him. And when they were flush with each other and Jongin lolled his head forwards enough to be look straight into Baekhyun’s eyes, they were an even more vibrant red, sparkling in the low light in a way that had Jongin’s stomach clench. Baekhyun obviously felt it, judging from the way a crooked smile appeared on his lips, but then his arms were wrapping around Jongin’s shoulders and his head tilted backwards, and Jongin was scrambling for purchase on Baekhyun’s hips as sensations flooded him.

 Baekhyun set a quick pace from the start, able to ignore so much more than a normal human, and as per usual leaving Jongin overwhelmed. He was doing much better nowadays compared to at the beginning of their physical relationship, but it was still a lot of relearning to do. With Baekhyun, there was no few minutes of gathering yourself as you waited the needed time for everyone to adjust - with Baekhyun, it was just straight up full go from the start.

 Baekhyun’s thighs were strong, and with a body that never tired, he could hard for however long he wanted or needed. Or rather, for however long it took for Jongin to come. The pleasure of Jongin moving inside of him would not be enough to give Baekhyun his kind of orgasm - that would come later, as the taste of Jongin exploded on his tongue - but Baekhyun liked bringing Jongin pleasure, and said that it made everything better. So Baekhyun only fed off of Jongin during sex, and Jongin did not mind that at all.

 He was suspecting he was starting to develop a fang kink, to be honest, if he had not had one from the start already…

 Finding himself again, Jongin planted his feet further apart, and began to thrust back up into Baekhyun every time Baekhyun dropped down. Having done this enough times already, they were becoming experts on matching each other’s paces, easily falling into a rhythm punctuated by the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin as well as Jongin’s rougher breaths. Baekhyun did not need to actually breathe, only did it to be able to smell and make sounds, sometimes even stopping if he became too focused on something else. Jongin would usually remind him to keep breathing then, because even though Jongin was more than aware that he was with an undead, blood-sucking vampire, not breathing was still a bit too freaky for Jongin to be able to accept.

 As the pressure kept building inside of Jongin, nearing his high, his thrusts began to grow more frantic. Baekhyun was more than able to match that, even as he began to lose himself too, extremely blown pupils almost blotting out the eery red as his eyes slid down Jongin’s sex-flushed chest. Releasing Jongin with one arm, Baekhyun let a finger slide down Jongin’s sternum, sharp nail cutting a fine line into Jongin’s skin, and Jongin knew that tiny blood pearls were springing forth, could almost feel them, as the pleasurable pain added even more haze and urgency to his mind.

 Not losing his momentum or messing up his tempo, Baekhyun leaned forwards to lave at Jongin’s skin, catching every little drop, moaning at the taste and having Jongin moan as well as he clamped down around Jongin’s erection. He was getting close, so close, he could barely breathe, could barely do anything but try to go harder and deeper, chase his release, Baekhyun had to feel it now, he was so hard, so utterly turned on, so fucking close, crescendo building-

 Then Baekhyun’s hand was in Jongin’s hair, roughly wrenching Jongin’s head to the side to grant access, but Baekhyun always made sure to keep himself under enough control to not actually harm Jongin, and Jongin had relaxed as soon as he felt Baekhyun’s fingers wrap around his locks, following the movement, already knowing what would happen.

 Almost gently, Baekhyun ran his nose up and down Jongin’s neck, scenting him, before pressing the softest kiss upon his skin - right where he a second later let his fangs sink in, clamping his mouth down around Jongin’s skin as Jongin screamed.

 Jongin’s entire body seized up as the pain cut through him, quickly being replaced by throbbing pleasure as the edges of his mind fizzed out into white, everything culminating inside of him, flinging him towards the edge.

 Baekhyun could not help but move through the sensations, more grinding than bouncing, as he moaned and whimpered against Jongin’s flesh, nails sinking into the skin of Jongin’s shoulder blade as his fingers tugged at Jongin’s hair, and Jongin could not help but wrap his arms completely around Baekhyun and pull him down as far as he could go in Jongin’s lap, and then some more, hips stuttering as Baekhyun’s contractions around him dragged his own orgasm out of him.

 It was blinding, mind-blowing, too much and utterly overwhelming, to the point where Jongin had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep any tears from leaking, before it slowly began to ebb away, leaving Jongin with an exhausted, randomly spasming body and a floating mind.

 As soon as Baekhyun felt Jongin began to soften inside of him, he pulled back, licking over the puncture marks he had caused, before nuzzling against Jongin’s neck with a pleased hum - almost purring like a cat. Breathing heavily, Jongin turned his head to the side to nuzzle right back, as he relaxed back into the sofa, knowing he would be unable to move for a while.

 Who would have known, getting drained in two different ways at the same time left you with an utterly lethargic body!

 Pulling back enough to be able to see Jongin’s face, without their bodies losing contact, Baekhyun reached out with a hand to move Jongin’s sweaty bangs away, before he began to caress Jongin’s face. His lips were stained red from Jongin’s blood - a stark contrast against his snowy pale skin.

 “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper that was barely loud enough to hear, especially not with how loud Jongin’s breathing and heart was, but he managed. “Did I take too much?”

 Jongin nodded before he shook his head, movements sluggish.

 “I’m fine,” he whispered back, voice more cracked than he had expected. “You’ve done worse.”

 The concern in Baekhyun’s eyes muted a little as he pouted, dragging his nails down Jongin’s neck hard enough that there would probably be marks for a little while, but not enough to draw blood. He was always careful enough to not cause more injuries after he had drunk from Jongin, and always made sure to quickly treat whatever injuries Jongin sometimes accidentally caused himself. Jongin did not think a papercut would be bad enough to cause any concern, but he let Baekhyun take care of it anyway. A happy vampire was easier to handle than a grumpy one, Jongin had quickly learned.

 “I always do you really good,” Baekhyun muttered, the barest of whines in his voice, making a blush bloom across Jongin’s cheeks even as he tried to play it off with a chuckle.

 “You do, you really do,” Jongin assured Baekhyun, leaning forwards to peck the vampire’s blood-tainted lips before allowing Baekhyun to deepen it into a proper kiss.

 The metallic taste lingering in Baekhyun’s mouth - the taste of Jongin’s life essence - had tingles shot down Jongin’s spine and further down into his fingers and toes, and Jongin probably had to agree that he had some kind of a thing for blood as well. Maybe not a kink, but… Maybe not too far off of one, either.


End file.
